Holiday In The Haunted House
by devil0022
Summary: Planning a holiday? better stay away from the barren houses(here villa)
HOLIDAY IN THE HAUNTED HOUSE

There were five friends named-

John- masculine handsome guy.

Smith- a big flirt..

Smita- timid n hesitant yet brave when it comes to his friends

Payal- a tomboy, wants to be away from boys bt doesn't know that she also has a soft corner for john..

Rohan- can be simply called a FOOL.. Considers john as his brother.. Teases him all d tym.. bt at d same tym has a good sense of humour…

John Had a soft corner for payal.

All five panned a trip to Goa in holidays . They were in the car travelling… suddenly petrol started leaking from their car n they stopped midway… it was a deserted road n it was all dark...

rohan – yaar… iss gaadi ko bhi aaj he kharab hona tha kya?

Payal- aankein khol kr dekhoge toh pata chal jayega ki gaadi mein se petrol leak hua hai…

Payal and smita were very close frnds.. payal liked john bt never believed it...

Smita- koi naat nhi na yaar… itna kyun gussa kr rhi hai…

Smith- arey yeh sab chodo guys hamein pehle yeh sochna hoga ki hum goa kaise jaayein?

Smita- haan… itni raat ho gyi hai… mujhe dr lag rha hai ki koi jangli bhedia aakar hamein..

Payal- oh shut up yaar… kya bolti rehti ho tum..

John(shouting)- chup ho jaayo sab… saamne ek bunglow dikh rha hai.. jaldi chalo..

Smita- tum pagal to nhi ho gaye ho na? itni sunsaan jagah pr koi hotel toh hoga nhi.. obviously who ek bhoot bangla hai…. Mujhe nhi jaana.. agar koi bhoot..

Rohan- haan aur sabse pehle tumhein he khayega…

Smita- huh?

John goes away saying- kisi ko aana hai toh aa jana.. mai jaa rha hoon…

Rohan- arey bhai mere liye toh ruk.. tere bina mai kahan jayunga? Arey ruk..

Smith n smita also go…. Bt payal was standing there only.. smita comes back n says

Smita- ab tujhe kya alag se invitation dena padega? Chal…

She takes payal with hr..

They come near d bunglow..

FLASHBACK

This bungalow was of a famous painter of 1945. Her name was Roopali Khadaokar.. she neither had any watchman out of her bungalow nor she had any body guard.. she lived all alone in that bungalow… it was said that – "jis bhi painting par who apne signature nhi krti woh picture badal jaati hai.. ". The one who buys d picture without her signature, the next day, d picture get changed into horror painting n gets disappeared along with the owner.. id she has made a beautiful girl.. it would change into a witch or ugly ghost…

Once she decided to do a wall painting… she used a black paint and made a beautiful bicycle… she left the paint n paint brush near the painting n went to wash her hands… when she came back she saw that d paint brush n paint container has gone inside d painting from d original world.. she came near d wall n tried to touch it.. a bright light came n she was taken inside d wall.. sunddenly d painting changed.. d change was that the bicycle was changed into a bike which was made up of bones n she was d skeleton sitting on it… from that day, no one saw Roopali again.. 70 yrs passed like this n her name was vanished.. no one came again to that bungalow..

FLASHBACK ENDS

All five came near the entrance gate n it opened by itself

Rohan- arey wah! Automatic hai… kyu smita tone toh bola tha ki bhoot bangal hai…

John- shh! Chalo andar..

They go in n in d same way d main door also gets opened..

There were 3 ways… in d left were d stairs.. in d middle there was a straight path n in d right there were again stairs… there was no dust or cobwebs…

Payal- jis tarah se iss jagah ke haal dikh rahe hain.. aisa lagta hai yahan koi toh rehta hai…

Rohan- hah! Commonsense... isse abb pata chala hai..

John- yar ab tu thapad khayega..

Rohan- kya? Chhote bhai ko maroge? Dikhadiya na aapne…

John- chup reh dramebaaz..

Smith- guys shaant ho jaao.. hamein yahan rehle waalon ko bulana chahiye..

There all were shouting fr help n if someone lived there… bt no one replied..

Rohan- chalo yaar koi nhi hai.. yahan rehne se acha hai kahin aur chalein aur wahan se help lein…

He tries to open d gate bt d gate was stiff n he was not able to open it

Rohan- bhai dekhona yeh khul nhi rha hai

John- ruk..(tried hard to open it bt failed)

Payal- isliye body banayi thi?

John- toh tum khul lo na…

Payal- nhi mai chezon ko second hand try nhi krti..

John- what?

Smith- guys haimein divide ho jaana chahheye.. aur bahar ka raasta dhoonda chaheye.. kya pata koi aaur raasta ho.. sabhi pairs mein ho jaatehain chalo..

Smith- theek hai mai tumhare saath ho jaata hoon..

Rohan- mai toh john bhai ke saath he jaayunga

John(making face n thinking)- yaar mujhe toh payal ke saath jaana hai

John- kyun yaar har baar chipakna zarori hai kya tera merese?

Rohan- plz na bhai

John- yar phir payal ke saath kon jayega? Kisi ladke ko toh ek ladki ke saath jaana padega..

Payal- koi zaroorat nhi hai.. mai apna khayal khud rakh sakti hoon..

A/N

So, what do u think ? will payal go with john or will find her way by herself? Will they ever get out of that house or will have to live there till their end..

This is devil0022 signing off ;) plz review..


End file.
